


When life gives you lemons

by jonghtokki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ AU, Fluff, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghtokki/pseuds/jonghtokki
Summary: It's the year 2021. Eight friends face life together.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Character information is on my Twitter @ jonghtokki (please read that or the first chapter might be a bit confusing)
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonghtokki/status/1297318152242712577?s=21

“Why would you write that about Byeol?” San pouted and leaned over Wooyoung’s paper. Wooyoung shrugged.

“Yeosang your fun fact isn't even about you?” Seonghwa raised his eyebrow.

“It never said it had to be about me. It just said `fun fact’.” Yeosang rebutted. He wasn't wrong.

“And Yeosang you're definitely not 5’9, don't lie.” Wooyoung leaned over and snickered. “We are the same height dumb fuck.” He pushed him.

“That's not true. I am basically 5’9.” Yeosang huffed and pushed Wooyoung away.

“Prove it.” Wooyoung is now standing. Yeosang and Wooyoung stand back to back looking at their reflection in the microwave all while San determines their actual height. Hongjoong pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. Seonghwa laughs and places his arm around his husband’s shoulder.

“It's like babysitting six oversized children, Mars.” Hongjoong hid his face in his hands, pretending to sob.

“Hun, I think you've forgotten that I work with children everyday.” Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a few sympathetic pats to the back before he walked to the kitchen. “Yeosang, Wooyoung, you are the same height. I'm sorry but please get out of my kitchen. Unless you're gonna help me cook.” Seonghwa grinned.

“I'll help!” Wooyoung beamed proudly. “What are we making?”

Jongho furrowed his eyebrows and looked over Mingi’s shoulder. “What do you mean you wanna live alone? Can't handle all this?” Jongho motioned to himself.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. Do you see what I have to deal with everyday.” Mingi stood up and announced to anyone listening. “And to make matters worse I also have to live with him too.” He pointed to Yunho.

Yunho raised his eyebrow and smirked. “That's not what you said last night.” He leaned across the coffee table.

“You guys just watched barbie princess movies and cried.” Jongho leaned back against the couch cushions, looking at his phone.

“Ah Mingi! Check his phone! Maybe he’s texting his girlfriend.” Yunho sat up on his knees and pointed.

“I'm GAY!” Jongho clutched his phone to his chest.

“Uh-huh.” Mingi rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“I'm gayer than you are.” Jongho challenged.

“Oh yeah? Prove it. Kiss me then. Kiss me.” Mingi stuck his tongue out a little mockingly before Jongho grabbed him by his cheeks and pressed a kiss on his.

Yeosang glanced at them, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Seonghwa and Wooyoung cooking. He sat on the counter, bouncing his legs.

“Do you have any alcohol?” Yeosang played with the holes in his ripped jeans.

“I don't need you getting shitfaced at my house. Landlord isn't gonna like it and will raise our rates.” Seonghwa cut up the vegetables. Yeosang rolled his eyes and tried not to glance at the action in the living room.

“Okay, Okay. how about I get everyone some drinks.” Hongjoong announced. Everyone perked up.

“Hong! We talked about this.” Seonghwa hissed.

“Hey Hey don't worry. I'll make sure they don't go overboard.” Hongjoong raised his hands up in defense.

“Okay well Mingi has a terrible alcohol tolerance so he's limited to one MAYBE two beers. And please don't let Jongho go over five. I really don't want him to get liver disease.” Seonghwa sighed.

-

“If you want to know if he likes you back, you have to talk to him.” Seonghwa sighed and brushed his fingers through Yeosang’s brown hair. “You can't just expect him to sense your feelings.” Yeosang pouted his lips. He knew this already. But he's not a talker, and Seonghwa should know that. “Are you listening?”

“I'm not going to talk to him.” Yeosang shook his head. “What am I supposed to say? Hey, I'm kind of in love with you and I hope this doesn't make things awkward. Wanted to know if the feeling is mutual?” Yeosang shrugged.

“Yeah kind of how conversations work.” Wooyoung looked off the balcony.

“No.” Yeosang firmly stated. He stood up from the chair on the deck, his hair blowing in the cool summer breeze. He was getting chilly, and his cold tolerance was abysmal. He walked inside and closed the sliding door behind him.

“Do you think we pushed him too much?” Seonghwa winced.

“Yeah probably.” Wooyoung took a look at his phone while sipping his alcoholic beverage. “He’ll be okay, he just needs to get over it.”

Seonghwa stood up and walked inside, shutting the sliding door behind him and leaving Wooyoung outside alone. He then followed Yeosang to the stairwell, where he was sitting alone.

“Hey.”

“What.” Yeosang barked.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that.” Seonghwa sat beside him, his hand on Yeosang’s shoulder.

In the living room, San, Yunho, Jongho, and Mingi all squeezed onto the loveseat. Hongjoong sat himself comfortably on the armchair and watched as the four of them meticulously played Mario Kart. San stood up in a giggle fit and grabbed onto Yunho, shaking him wildly when he won. The taller man wrapped his arms around San and pulled him back down on the couch before San melted into his arms, laying his head on his shoulder.

“I miss when we were roommates.” San confessed, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. Yunho patted San’s head.

“Yeah it was fun, I miss you too.”

“Are you saying you hate us?” Mingi leaned forward to look at Yunho. Jongho did the same.

“Maybe I am.” Yunho pulled San into his chest and held him there. “San was so nice to me in college. He wasn't too loud, he did his dishes, and he remembered to feed me. Thank you, San.” Yunho kept patting his head. San squares happily and kept himself curled up next to Yunho.

Jongho and Mingi scoffed.

“He's so ungrateful. And everything we do for him.” Mingi gossiped in a whispered tone, purposeful loud enough for Yunho to still hear.

“I know right. Do you know how much of a mess he makes? And who ends up having to clean after him? Me.” Jongho rolled his eyes, shoveling some chips into his mouth.

Seonghwa walked over to Hongjoong and sat on the armrest. The blue haired man wrapped his arm instinctively around his husband’s waist. Yeosang has made his way back outside on the deck with Wooyoung.

Hongjoong scanned the room. All though he felt his friends were annoying, loud, and uncontrollable at times, they were still in fact his friends. His friends who have taught him a lot in life. And if there's anything he's learned from his friends, it's that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.


	2. May 23, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short blurb going back in time.

“Hey babe.” Seonghwa entered Hongjoong’s studio, his hands aggressively rubbing his tired, grainy eyes. “I think it's time for bed.” He spoke in a mumbled tone. Hongjoong didn't respond, remaining hunched over his desk. Seonghwa heard what sounded like a crack, followed by Hongjoong standing up and launching his notebook across the room. It hit the wall next to Seonghwa, before limply flopping on the ground. 

Seonghwa stood frozen for a few seconds, his hands guarding his face, before lowering them. Hongjoong was on his knees on the floor, shaking and crying. Seonghwa knew he's been stressed, on edge, he had a bunch of pressure on him from labels and record studios, and fans. Seonghwa ignored the fact that his boyfriend just launched a notebook at him, whether it was intentional or not, and kneeled down next to him, pulling his trembling body into his arms.

“Hey it's okay. It's gonna be okay.” Seonghwa cooed softly, his nose brushing into Hongjoong’s hair. Hongjoong threw his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Seonghwa rubbed his back, pressing soft kisses onto his ear.

“I'm useless. I can't get anything right. My voice sounds awful, no one wants to hear that shit.” Hongjoong wiped his eyes, though it was a hopeless act, because the tears kept falling.

“Come on Hong. We both know that isn't true.” Seonghwa gently patted his arm. “I think you just need to get some rest. And then tomorrow you can start fresh.” Seonghwa ran his fingers through the side of Hongjoong hair. Hongjoong nodded in agreement. Seonghwa was right. He was exhausted and trying to fix things will be easier on a clean mind. Seonghwa helped Hongjoong up, leading him to their shared bedroom.

Seonghwa sat on the bed before Hongjoong fit himself between Seonghwa's thighs, cupping his jaw and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. The act caught Seonghwa slightly off guard, but he reciprocated, resting his hands on Hongjoong’s hips.

After a couple minutes of sharing kisses and giggles, Seonghwa slipped under the sheets, Hongjoong followed. Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa drifted into sleep, the way his black hair fell into his eyes, how his lips remained pouted with each breath. Seonghwa was the reason he was grounded, he was the reason Hongjoong was able to stay on earth. Because without Seonghwa, Hongjoong would certainly work himself to death, and he is so grateful for how caring Seonghwa is. And that's when he started to think. Think about their future. That when Hongjoong said to himself; _ I want to marry you, Park Seonghwa. _

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is a bit short and lack luster but I just wanted to get something out! Anyway I start school soon so I'll try to update as much as possible. Just a reminder that this is an ongoing series, there's no foreseeable end. We just go with the flow


End file.
